


Take It and Run

by whoknows



Series: Take It and Run [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknows/pseuds/whoknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy poses for a picture with a girl and moves on to the next person, hugging her when she asks. It doesn’t take him long to make his way to one of the only guys in the crowd. He’s easy enough to spot, towering over most of the girls.</p>
<p>Tommy turns to him, expecting the guy to ask him for an autograph or a hug, maybe even to pick him up like that one guy did, but he doesn’t ask for anything. He stares at Tommy for a few long seconds, and Tommy’s about to turn to the next person, a little weirded out, when the guy just reaches out and grabs him, swinging him up into his arms bridal style.</p>
<p>He would be able to laugh it off, except the guy starts running. He doesn’t panic – he’s expecting the guy to drop him at any second, but when he twists enough to look over the guy’s shoulder, there are three security guards running after him, shouting words Tommy can’t actually hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It and Run

**Author's Note:**

> So way back in 2010 and possibly 2011 I filled some Adam/Tommy prompts anonymously for various kinkmemes. Now that I have AO3 I decided that I may as well put them all in the same place so I will be uploading them all to this username.
> 
> The prompt for this story can be found [here](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/664.html?thread=156312#t156312) and reads:
> 
> Adam/Tommy, half assed abduction  
> One fine night, teeny tiny Tommy goes out to sign, chat and hug after a show, and, well, there's this fanboy that sort of... grabs Tommy around the waist, and runs off with him. Hilarious, terribly planned abduction attempt ensues and is trampled, and no one can decide whether to laugh or cry.
> 
> Except for Adam. Adam is not laughing at all.

Tommy poses for a picture with a girl and moves on to the next person, hugging her when she asks. It doesn’t take him long to make his way to one of the only guys in the crowd. He’s easy enough to spot, towering over most of the girls.

Tommy turns to him, expecting the guy to ask him for an autograph or a hug, maybe even to pick him up like that one guy did, but he doesn’t ask for anything. He stares at Tommy for a few long seconds, and Tommy’s about to turn to the next person, a little weirded out, when the guy just reaches out and grabs him, swinging him up into his arms bridal style.

He would be able to laugh it off, except the guy starts running. He doesn’t panic – he’s expecting the guy to drop him at any second, but when he twists enough to look over the guy’s shoulder, there are three security guards running after him, shouting words Tommy can’t actually hear.

That’s when he gets that this maybe is a little more serious than he thought, but it’s hard to _really_ take it seriously when he’s bouncing along with some guy carrying him, hair flopping into his eyes with every other step.

Turns out the guy isn’t as strong as he looks, though, and he only gets about half a block away before he drops him and Tommy nearly lands on his head. The guy keeps running, though, and a few seconds later the security guards stop beside Tommy. They check him over for injuries, and haul him to his feet when they deem him okay.

There are more guys keeping the fans back, and Tommy limps back over to the busses, slung between two of the security guards. He landed on his back and ass, and he’s pretty sure he’s gonna have a giant bruise, but he can’t really check until he gets onto the bus.

The fans are all screaming their heads off, and it sounds kind of panicked, so Tommy waves a hand at them before he gets onto the bus, trying to reassure them.

Monte and Cam get onto the bus a few minutes later, and he’s immediately bombarded with questions. Cam can’t stop laughing, and Monte eases up after he’s sure that Tommy’s okay.

“So he actually just picked you up and tried to run away with you?” Monte asks, the expression on his face caught between amusement and concern.

Tommy shrugs, laughing. “I guess. I don’t know what he thought he was going to do with me even if he got away. It’s not like I was just going to go willingly.” 

“Maybe he had chloroform in his pocket,” Cam says, and then the door all but crashes open. 

They all look over, and Adam comes stalking in, Neil trailing behind him with a bored look on his face that says he’s heard whatever Adam’s lecturing him about a thousand times already.

“That’s the reason you’re here!” Adam yells, and Tommy’s never been so glad for soundproofing in his life. The fans definitely don’t need to hear this brotherly spat.

“Yes, I know, I’m here to wrangle Tommy and make sure he doesn’t get lost,” Neil says in a monotone. He sits on a chair and rests his head in his hand, raising an eyebrow at them. 

Tommy makes a face back at him. He knows that Adam really wanted Neil on tour because Neil didn’t really have any other prospects at the time, but Neil does actually follow him around a lot, which he’s sure Adam makes him do. 

“And to make sure he doesn’t get picked up by strange guys and kidnapped!” Adam snaps. “Look at him, does he look like he’s big enough to protect himself?” He waves a hand in Tommy’s direction without looking at him.

“Yes, actually,” Neil says. “You know why? Because he’s twenty-eight years old, not five.” 

Adam makes an impatient gesture at Neil. “We’ll finish this later,” he says, and crosses the room to kneel in front of Tommy. He tugs Tommy out of his seat and pretty much into his lap.

“You okay?” he asks. Tommy pats him awkwardly on the back.

“I’m good,” he says. Adam clutches him tighter, so he makes a confused face over his shoulder, mouthing ‘help’ at Cam.

She just shakes her head, though, and nobody moves to do anything, not even when Adam drags him up and to the back. It’s not his bus, but there are still couches back there, and Adam shoves him down on one of them.  
“You got any bruises?” Adam asks, sitting down so close to him they might as well be sharing a body. 

Tommy shrugs. “I dunno, probably. I haven’t checked yet.”

“Let me see,” Adam says, tugging at the bottom of Tommy’s shirt. Tommy slaps his hands away, laughing.

He stops laughing when Adam levels an impressive glare at him, though. He looks oddly serious, so Tommy sighs and lets Adam strip his shirt over his head. 

Adam’s gaze is intent, and he smoothes his hand down Tommy’s back slowly, presumably feeling for tenderness. He finishes his examination but leaves his hand on the small of Tommy’s back. “We need to get you your own security,” Adam sighs.

Tommy tenses. “What?” he asks incredulously.

“What do you mean what?” Adam demands. “Some guy tried to kidnap you, Tommy! He picked you up and tried to run away with you. What part of that is ‘what’ worthy?”

“It was one time, and it’s not like he got very far,” Tommy points out. Adam grabs his face, forcing him to look at him.

“It was one time, he got far enough, and we don’t know if he’s going to try again,” he says quietly. “Tommy, you don’t understand. It fucking terrified me, okay? The thought that some guy managed to actually take you somewhere you didn’t want to go, regardless of how far it was, is – ”

Tommy sighs and pushes Adam back, climbing into his lap. “I get it, you were scared,” he says, and Adam’s arms come up around him immediately. “But I’m used to it, okay? Guys pick me up all the time – it used to be Cristian’s favourite past-time. I know how to get out of it.” 

Adam makes a sound that’s a cross between a laugh and a sob. “If anything happened to you I would probably go insane,” he says. Tommy bites his bottom lip and rubs a hand across Adam’s arm. He doesn’t really know what to say, but Adam shakes his head once and lets go of Tommy’s back long enough to rearrange him on his lap, bringing them closer together.

“I don’t want to let go of you,” he admits in a low voice. 

Tommy shifts a little. The position’s not exactly uncomfortable, that probably won’t last for long. “I guess we could sleep here?” he tries. Adam laughs, squeezing him a little closer.

“Fuck, I don’t even – how are you real?” 

Tommy shrugs, toying with the sleeve of Adam’s shirt. He opens his mouth to respond with a joke, because Adam seems better now, but Adam cuts him off. “I don’t even give a shit anymore,” he mutters, and pulls Tommy’s head down.

And then they’re kissing, and it’s – warm. And wet. It’s a little frantic, too, like Adam still hasn’t gotten his fear under control.

So Tommy opens for it and lets Adam take control, head swimming with the way Adam’s tongue feels like in his mouth, with the way Adam’s body feels under him – and he can feel Adam’s dick, slowly hardening under his ass. 

He doesn’t realize that they’re moving until his back hits the couch and Adam’s weight settles over him properly, thighs bracketing Tommy’s hips and elbow supporting most of his weight above Tommy’s head.

“Never gonna let anyone touch you ever again,” Adam says into his mouth, and it sounds like he’s talking to himself, so Tommy doesn’t respond, other than to put his hand on Adam’s side, underneath his shirt.

Adam kisses him harder, one hand gripping the back of Tommy’s neck and holding his head still. It’s fairly obvious where this is going, so he gets to work unbuttoning Adam’s shirt, until it’s hanging open and he can get his hand on Adam’s bare stomach. 

All of a sudden, Adam’s mouth leaves his, and Tommy’s left blinking up at the ceiling, wondering what’s going on – right up until Adam’s teeth come down on his right nipple, and then Tommy yelps, jerking underneath Adam’s body.

It stings like a motherfucker. “What the fuck?” Tommy asks, prying Adam’s head back up. Adam smiles at him, completely unapologetic. 

“Sorry. I just wanted to do that forever,” he says, and Tommy pouts for all of three seconds before Adam’s mouth descends on his again, and his fingers rub over Tommy’s nipple, taking the sting away and replacing it with heat.  
“Gonna take care of you,” Adam murmurs, unbuttoning Tommy’s jeans and slipping his hand inside. He pulls Tommy’s dick out, and Tommy makes unintelligible sounds into Adam’s mouth while he gets jerked off nice and slow – albeit a little dry.

“Gimme your hand, baby,” Adam says. Tommy fumbles his hand down and lets Adam guide it around his own cock, and starts jerking himself off at the same pace. He doesn’t really know what Adam’s doing until the head of Adam’s cock nudges up against his own, and the sound he makes is loud enough that the entire bus must have heard.

Adam links their fingers together, and then they’re jerking them off together, and it’s amazing. Tommy pants, turning his head away to get some fresh air, and Adam bites down on his neck.

Tommy whimpers and comes all over their fingers. Adam keeps going, not letting go of Tommy’s hand or his dick, and it starts chafing pretty quickly, and Tommy’s whimpers turn a little pained.

Adam starts coming, though, splashing wet heat all over Tommy’s belly, and that’s good, too.

They lie in silence for a few minutes, afterwards. “Seriously, if you ever see that guy again I want you to run away screaming,” Adam says eventually. Tommy sighs, but Adam persists. “Promise me.”

“I promise,” Tommy says, rolling his eyes. He really doubts the guy’s gonna be stupid enough to try anything again.

“The only guy that’s allowed to pick you up from now on is me,” Adam says firmly.

Tommy rolls his eyes. “You’re a possessive son of a bitch, you know that?” he asks. Adam kisses him again, which really takes the sting out of his words, but Adam’s an awesome kisser, so he guesses he can let it slide.

“Only me,” Adam says into his mouth.

“Yeah, whatever,” Tommy says. 

Adam brushes his knuckles across Tommy’s belly, sliding around in the mess of their combined come. “I feel like you’re not taking this seriously,” he says. “You’re seriously tiny, I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Tommy sighs. “I know, and if you’re really that worried I’ll let you surround me with security, but I promise it’s not gonna be necessary.” 

“It’s necessary,” Adam mutters. Tommy thumps him on the shoulder.

“I said I’d let you surround me with security, didn’t I?” he demands. Adam pins his hand to the couch.

“Yeah,” he says. “I’d still be more comfortable if you were surrounded by me, though.” 

Tommy rolls his eyes again. It’s going to be a long night.


End file.
